Broken Heart of Ice
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Oneshot  What if Nora Fries became VENGFUL after being sepperated from Victor?  What if she duplicated his accident and became a "Mrs. Freeze"?    This is her origin...  Takes placed after SUBZERO


Batman copyright Bob Kane, DC Comics and Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>BROKEN HEART OF ICE<p>

Summary: Having been sepperated from her husband, Victor Nora Fries decides to recreate the accident that transformed him into "Mister Freeze"  
>and, continue his legacy by taking revenge upon the world as "Mrs. Freeze"<p>

* * *

><p>Cold...<br>that's all I feel as I type furiously into an old computer.

sure, the temperture I set the lab I managed to break into is cold to be sure.  
>but, I also feel COLD in my heart...cold at how everything I LOVED was taken from me.<p>

I was perfectly happy, once.  
>I...Nora Smithy, was married to a wonderful man: Victor Freeze.<p>

I remember the first day I met him...  
>we were attending college, together.<p>

he was so shy, could barely speak to me.  
>but, he was also so KIND, a sweet man who treated me with compassion.<p>

was it any wonder that I fell in love?  
>that when he finally had the nerve to propose...I didn't think too long to say YES.<p>

I was so happy on my wedding day...  
>Victor gave me a gift: a snowflake necklace (he was a crygenics expert, afterall)<p>

I wore it at the reception.  
>and, I NEVER took it off...ever.<p>

I had everything...then, it all came crashing down.

I became sick...VERY sick.  
>I was dignosed with a rare disease (doctors said there was no cure)<p>

I was devastated...  
>my life with victor was barely starting!, now...it was ending.<p>

I could tell that Victor was upset, too.  
>my, poor, dear husband...he worked SO HARD to try and find a cure.<p>

but, he made no progress...  
>I got sicker as the days turned into week...then, months.<p>

I was just about ready to give up...  
>but, Victor...MY VICTOR, refused to give up on me.<p>

He told me there WAS a cure, there had to be.  
>and, if we were running out of time...then, he'd "stop the clock" for me.<p>

I remember feeling SHOCKED at his idea of cryogenically freezing me.  
>he said, it would put me in stasis, HAULTING my disease...that it would keep me alive.<p>

I remember feeling UNSURE about it.  
>but, Victor reminded me of the purpose of Cryogenics...as a Medical Science.<p>

it took a LONG time of thinking...  
>but, I eventually agreed to let my husband freeze me.<p>

I remember that day...when I was placed in that capsule.  
>he looked at me, I looked at him...we placed our hands on opposite sides of the glass.<p>

he told me...that he loved me (I said the same)  
>I saw tears fall from his eyes as he pressed the button...<p>

then...my whole world became BLACK and COLD.  
>it felt like death, at first...but, soon felt like a LONG, DEEP SLEEP.<p>

I dreamed...dreamed for what felt like YEARS.  
>I dreamed of US, of the "Future" we could have once I was cured.<p>

dreamed of raising a family, having children.  
>dreamed of watching them grow...and, grow OLD together.<p>

then, after what felt like a lifetime...I woke up.

curiously, I wasn't in GothCorp, the company where Victor worked.  
>I was in Wayne Enterprises...and, Victor wasn't there<p>

My doctor was Francis D'anjou.  
>and, he told me that Victor was dead.<p>

WORSE, that while trying to cure me he had been "mutated" by cryogenic chemicals...and, became a supervillain called: MISTER FREEZE.

I didn't want to believe it...  
>the crimes, the battled with this "batman"<p>

but, most of all...I didn't want to believe he was DEAD.

So, I waited...waited for a LONG TIME.  
>but, Victor never returned.<p>

I came to the difficult conclusion that my victor WAS dead.  
>so...I left Gotham, married Francis, and lived a somewhat happy life.<p>

That is...until I discovered THE TRUTH: Victor WAS alive.  
>he had been writing me letter for Months...and, my so-called "Husband" hid them from me.<p>

I even found out that Francis had staged an "attack"  
>to make it look like victor was out to kill him for marrying me (they were REALLY robots)<p>

I divorced him right then and there then, decided to track down my REAL Husband...my Victor.

after a LONG time of investigations.  
>I eventually tracked Victor down to the Antarctica.<p>

I was told that Victor's mutation rendered him unable to exist outside of a "Subzero Enviroment"

that the slightest ounce of heat caused him PAIN...or, could kill him.

after getting some Winter Survival gear I booked the first plane there and searched ALL OVER the arctic circle.

I eventually found an Eskimo boy named "Koonak"  
>who took me to the cavern where Victor lived.<p>

I remember walking into the ice cave...  
>even in my dense fur coat, i was FREEZING!<p>

then...I saw Victor.  
>he was dressed in some "robotic suit" of some kind.<p>

he was sitting upon a throne of ice and, guarded by two polar bears.

and, his FACE...I was shocked at what I saw.  
>his skin had a greyish blue hue, and his eyes were dull blue.<p>

we looked at each other...stunned at seeing one another after so long.  
>we wasted no time and ran to each other...and kissed.<p>

I remember his lips feeling COLD.  
>and, yet...it had love's warmth.<p>

I had NO IDEA what we were to do...  
>could Victor be cured?, could "I" become like him?<p>

but, I didn't have time to think about it...not when HE appeared...BATMAN.  
>he must of tracked me down, intent on returning me to Gotham.<p>

Victor attacked, not willing to lose me again.  
>Batman threw one of his "Bat Boomerang" weapons at him.<p>

then, I saw something shocking...Victor's entire head POPPED OUT OF HIS BODY!

just, what the heck happened to him!

I saw his head fall into a pool of water.  
>I couldn't retrieve him...Batman dragged me away, and took me back to Gotham.<p>

I never saw Victor again...  
>so, he probably didn't survive his encounter with Batman.<p>

I remember feeling so ANGRY!  
>Angry at Francis, angry at Gothcorp, angry at the WORLD...angry at BATMAN.<p>

Victor sacrificed EVERYTHING for me!  
>and, after all he did...he lost me, and I lost him!<p>

all I could think about was REVENGE...  
>If I couldn't have a Happy Ending...then, NO ONE ELSE, WOULD.<p>

I am Nora Fries, "MRS. FRIES"  
>and, now...I was going to be MORE than that.<p>

I finally finished typing in the codes into the computer.  
>after so long, I had finally figured out the formula that made Victor was he was.<p>

what made him MISTER FREEZE.

I quickly began to synthozise the chemicals and filled them into a vial.  
>I gripped the vial of blue liquid and stared at it.<p>

I came THIS far...no turning back, now.

I pulled my sleeve up and place the needle against my skin.  
>I took deep breaths, feeling RAGE within me.<p>

I pushed the needle, gritted my teeth as it dug into my flesh.  
>I then injected myself, allowing the liquid to flow into my bloodstream.<p>

I quickly pulled the needle out and dropped the vial.

I waited...waited for a long time.  
>then...I felt PAIN, Intense Pain!<p>

I fell to my knees, gripping my waist my body slowly felt NUMB...I couldn't feel any of my nerves.

it was like FROSTBITE.  
>my god...was THIS what Victor felt!<p>

The pain was soon too much...I screamed out as loud as i could.  
>I fell to the ground, tears in my eyes.<p>

then...I looked at my hand.  
>my skin's cacausian coloration was fading...becoming a PALE, BLUISH GREY color.<p>

soon...my hand looked EXACTLY like victor's skin.

then, it happened...the pain grew WORSE.  
>I felt like my body was on fire, it was driving me CRAZY!<p>

I quickly realised what it was...I was now like Victor.  
>so, my body...my NEW Body, NEEDED to be cold.<p>

I thought the temperture I set WOULD be cold enough...I guess not.

I crawled on the floor, TRYING to get to a refridgerated room.  
>I soon got inside and with all my might...SLAMMED the door shut.<p>

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the intense coolness against my body.  
>to me...it felt GOOD, like a breath of fresh air.<p>

Once I had relaxed a bit...I looked at a sheet of metal.  
>I saw my reflection, and gasped at my face.<p>

my skin was Bluish-grey...  
>my eyes were a dull blue, my lips were dark blue.<p>

and, my hair...WHITE as SNOW.

I had become JUST LIKE VICTOR...  
>no...just like MISTER FREEZE.<p>

yes...I was his wife, his bride.  
>I was...MRS. FREEZE, his "Ice Queen"<p>

my eyes narrowed...then, I smiled.  
>my mind wandered on the many ways I could take my REVENGE on those that wronged me, wronged US.<p>

Francis tried to keep us apart...he would be the first to go.

GothCorp tried to pull the plug on me, tried to KILL ME...so, I will destroy THEM.

and, BATMAN...I will save HIM for last.

but, FIRST...I would need a Refridgeration Suit and Freezing Gun (and, maybe a gang or two)

THEN, Gotham will pay...  
>so says MRS. NORA FREEZE, the Ice Queen.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: This was an Idea I had after reviewing the Mister Freeze story arc from Bruce Timm's Batman series...<br>I guess I always felt that Nora would be ANGRY at being sepperated from Victor (and how Victor suffered trying to save her)

so, this is an AU event I came up with: what if Nora Fries became a "Mrs. Freeze"?

anyway, this was a oneshot that I HAD to put out.  
>the image of Nora Fries in a Mister Freeze Suit and wielding a Freezing Gun is TOO GOOD to ignore.<p> 


End file.
